Samantha
Samantha is a recurring background character in Rick and Morty who was later given individuality when she made her first speaking appearance in the Season One episode, "Meeseeks and Destroy", promoting her to a minor character. Biography In the episode, "Meeseeks and Destroy", when the Meeseeks failed to help Jerry get two strokes off his golf game, they went insane, burst into the restaurant the man took his wife Beth for a dinner, and preceded to chase him into the freezer, armed with pistols. With the intent of murdering him, the Meeseeks gathered hostages to get Jerry to leave the freezer. Among the hostages was Samantha and her alleged husband, the woman was brought over to the freezer, and pleaded to Jerry to give them what they wanted. After emotional support from his wife Beth, Jerry successfully got one stroke off his golf game, freeing the hostages. After of which, Samantha, shaking, asked exactly what the audience was thinking, delivering her signature line. left|thumb|250px|Samantha sobbing with her alleged husband and the other hostages After nearly all of them were defeated, one Meeseeks remained, claiming to be a "stickler Meeseeks", he unexpectedly grabbed Samantha, and held a knife up to her throat, putting her life on the line a second time. Samantha hysterically repeated the Meeseeks question, asking Jerry about his short game. Jerry hit an onion into an open coffee mug, and Samantha, much to her surprise, was once again freed from the Meeseeks captivity. The original Samantha presumably became a Cronenberg in Dimension C-137. An alternate version of Samantha appeared in the episode, "Ricksy Business". When Rick momentarily halted time, Samantha can be seen smiling, and holding a child's hand, presumably her son, outside a Better Buy as he, Morty, and Summer are shoplifting a new tv. Implying that like her C-137 counterpart she is grateful that she survived the Meeseeks attack, and has since began to spend more time with her husband and son. Appearance left|130px Samantha is a Caucasian woman with short, chin length, black hair. She wears a mint colored, v-neck dress with a teal waist belt, that stops at her knees. And light turquoise high heels. She also wears pink lipstick, cream, off-white earrings, and a matching necklace. Personality Not much is known about Samantha, but from her brief appearances on screen, it can be inferred that she is grounded, values her life, and that in the circumstance that her life is threatened, she is not beyond cursing, and rightfully so. Episode Appearances * Meeseeks and Destroy * Ricksy Business Gallery S1e5 meeseeks invasion2.png|Samantha looks at her alleged husband after the Meeseeks's attack. Meeseeks and Drestroy.png|Samantha and her alleged husband are taken hostage along with a woman and a waiter. Meeseeks and Destroy 23.png|Samantha prays to Jerry to save her life. S1e5 oooh.png|Samantha, her alleged husband and the other hostages do not know what happened. LowerHandicapStroke.jpeg|Samantha looks at the Meeseeks who is holding her hostage. S1e5 what the fuck is going on.png|Samantha has no idea what happened. Meeseeks and Destroy 24.png|Samantha is taken hostage for the second time. S1e5 hit onion.png|Samantha looks at an onion. S1e5 this poor woman.png|Samantha after being released for the second time. Dont mind is shoplifting.png|Samantha with her son. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans